poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination!/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: With Ash's fifth gym battle when next on their agenda, our heroes continues to make their way through the wilderness of the Lumiose badlands. Serena: Once we get through this area will be close to Lumiose City. Takuya Kanbara: Good, I'm feeling hot and sweating from the heat. Eddy: What's the hold up, Clemont! (Clemont gets exhausted) Clemont: Sorry I kept you all waiting. Emerl: It's okay. Ash Ketchum: No prob. You okay, Clemont? Skipper: Yeah, is not like we're gonna leave you and Luxio in the desert alone and then you'll die. Emerl: That's not helping, Skipper. - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O): The Future is Now, Thanks to Determination! - - - Bonnie: Aaah! Clemont is burning! Matt Ishida: The food is burning! - Bonnie: Hard as the rock-type. Tai Kamiya: What's the hold up? Clemont: Sorry about that guys. - - (As the heroes runs down the hill to get to the power plant, suddenly Pikachu feels strange) Ash Ketchum: Something wrong? Bonnie: Dedenne's acting strange too! Goofy: Something's not right with the Electroids too. Clemont: Something's not right. Teslo: I don't feel so good. - - (As three Electric-type Pokemon and the Electroids feels the pain they're eyes turned red) - - - - Tentomon: Do you know where they are? - - - Terriermon: Terrier Tornado! (He fires the attack on the Zackbots, but no effect) Zach Varmitech: (Laughing) Is that all you got? Terriermon: Oh... (The Zackbots hits Terriermon away) Henry Wong: That's it! (He does his Martial arts trying to attack the villains, but they dodged) Verminious Snaptrap: You missed us! The Chameleon: (In Balthazar Bratt's voice) Dance Fight! (Henry tries to hit the Chameleon but he keeps dodging) - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Luxray! - - - - - Izzy Izumi: Tentomon digivolve! Tentomon: You got it Izzy. (Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon) J.P. Shibayama: Execute! Spirit Evolution! (J.P. spirit evolve to Beetlemon) Bloom: '''Magic Winx! (Bloom and Tecna transform into Fairy form.) '''Stella, Musa, Flora & Aisha: Enchantix! (Stella, Musa, Flora and Aisha transform into Enchantix form) - - - - - - Clemont: Tecna you come with me to stop Team Rocket and the villian's plan. Tecna: You got it Clemont. - - - - - - - - - Clemont: We did it Tecna! Tecna: You were very brave Clemont I'm proud of you. Clemont: Thank you (Luxio licked Clemont's hand and then Tecna's hand saying thank you for saving me) Tecna: Your welcome Luxio! (Luxio began to evolve and Tecna started to glow) Tecna: '''What's happening to me? '''James: I'm fixed it. - Bonnie: Look at Luxio you guys. Emerl: Luxio he's...! Serena: '''Could it be? '''Izzy Izumi: '''It is! Luxio is evolving. '''Kabuterimon: '''You're right Izzy! (Luxio evolves into Luxray) Koji Minomoto: Alright his Luxio evolved into Luxray. - - '''Jessie: Is that a loud? Meowth: I don't feel good. - Serena's Pokedex: Luxray the Gleaming eye Pokemon and the evolved form of Luxio - Kari Kamiya (Season 2): Look at Tecna you guys I think she's ready to transform. (Tecna transform into Enchantix form) All Heroes: Wow! Flurr: Look at that! Clemont: Tecna you got Enchantix power. Bonnie: Wow Tecna look beautiful! Serena: Yeah! Tecna: Thanks Bonnie! Takuya Kanbara: Alright Tecna! Ash Ketchum: Just like both Faragonda and Gennai said by sacrifice yourself to save my Pikachu, both your Dedenne, Luxio, and all Electric-type Pokemon to earn Enchantix power. Aisha: You got that right Ash. - - - - - Zach Varmitech: (Sees the purple light) Now what? Izzy Izumi: You can do this, Kabuterimon. All the electric Pokémon and the Electroids are depending on you! (His Crest of Knowledge activates) (Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon) Jessie: What on earth? Paisley Paver: Eww! That giant red bug Digimon is gross! Serena: Wow! Kabuterimon digivolve into his ultimate form! Bonnie: He's huge! Vulk: He's gigantic size digimon! Musa: Oh my goodness! Clemont: Wow! First my Luxio evolved, then Tecna became Enchantix and now Kabuterimon digivolve to ultimate level digimon. Henry Wong: Kabuterimon gotten much stronger now. Rika Nonaka: Yeah, I'll give that one a thumb up when he defeats the bad guys. Koji Minamoto: Did Kabuterimon digivolve into his new form? Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah, he did he was Kabuterimon now he's MegaKabuterimon. '''Izzy Izumi: '''That's right, Ash. He was Kabuterimon he digivolved into his ultimate MegaKabuterimon let's see how you like that Team Rocket. Ash Ketchum: You better believe it villians his Horn Burster attack can parlyzed you turn your energy into electric volts. '''MegaKabuterimon: Let's play a game! - - - - Dr. Eggman: Attack! (Bowser's Koopa armies, Dr. Eggman's robots, Zackbots and Jackbots charges to attack MegaKabuterimon) MegaKabuterimon: Horn Burster! (He fires his attack on the bad guys) Clemont: Alright Tecna time to used your fairy dust to destory the evil electric device for good. Tecna: Got it Clemont! Coming right up! (Tecna used Fairy Dust) Tecna: Fairy Dust! Destory Team Rocket's machine. - - Beetlemon: Need a help MegaKabuterimon? Slide Evolution! (Beetlemon slide evolve to MetalKabuterimon) MegaKabuterimon: Thanks. Let's do this together! MetalKabuterimon: Right! Tecna: And don't forget about me too. - - MegaKabuterimon: Horn Burster! MetalKabuterimon: Electro Cannon! Tecna: Magnetic Storm! (MegaKabuterimon, MetalKabuterimon,Tecna, and all the Electric-type Pokemon fire their attacks together and sends the villains flying) Verminous Snaptrap: No! Failed again! Dr. Eggman: I hate that scientist Pokemon Trainer! Donita Donata: My hair is ruined and I hate science! Jack Spicer: I hate red-haired boy and his GIANT SIZE BUG DIGIMON!!! Team Rocket & the Villians: '''We're blasting off again!!! (Ding) (Everyone cheered in victory) '''Gmerl: Booyah! Applejack: Yee-haw! Izzy Izumi: You did it, MegaKabuterimon! Aisha: Bad guys go away don't come back another day. - (Later at sunset) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Aisha: Don't worry Clemont we'll take good care of your sister. - - Narrator: Because of our heroes' bold actions the Kalos power plant is safely back in the right hands. And also Izzy's crest of Knowledge makes his partner Kabuterimon digivolve into MegaKabuterimon. On top of that Tecna has earn and transform into Enchantix. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts